


Remain Alive

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Naruto crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata goes to Satoshi's house to bring him his homework and finds that he's given up on life. She gets angry, won't have any of that, and will not LET him die!
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 1





	Remain Alive

“Hyuga-san you really don’t have to do this.” Daisuke said.

“It’s ok.” Hinata said softly. “I’ll take Hiwatari-kun his homework. You go on home, Niwa-kun.”

“A-Alright, if you say so.” Daisuke said, heading home.

Hinata headed to the small house.

Satoshi opened the door looking out of it and exhausted.

With Byakugan, Hinata could see that he was being harmed from within somehow. His chakra was like a jinchuriki’s.

“Well come in.” Satoshi said.

Hinata entered, placing his homework on the desk and making some food for him to eat.

“What did your eyes see exactly?” Satoshi was close to her, impossibly close.

“I-I saw...another you.” Hinata replied honestly.

“Yes...” Satoshi said. “Krad.”

Hinata put her hands on various points of his body, healing him. “He did all this to you, and yet you remain alive.”

“I will die eventually.” Satoshi said.

Hinata glared at him. “That’s no reason to throw yourself at death, Hiwatari-kun!”

“What does it matter to you, Hyuga-san?”

She thrust the dinner in his lap. “It matters. You are important to me. Don’t just give up!”

Satoshi kissed her cheek. “Thank you. You cheered me up.”


End file.
